


Fight Me

by Poorlittleklainer



Series: Klaine One Shots [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: HospitalAU, M/M, Nurse!blaine, sick!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poorlittleklainer/pseuds/Poorlittleklainer
Summary: Kurt is sick in the hospital and Blaine is his nurse





	Fight Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I am so sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I have been so busy getting ready for college and college soccer, I just got back from two weeks in Italy, and the writers block bug has bitten me in the ass several times. But I finally wrote something! Even though it's kinda short, I saw the prompt on Pinterest and really loved the idea. This came out. Again, sorry it's been forever. Please don't kill me?

Kurt was in pain. It hurt to breathe, his throat was completely raw from coughing so much, and his head felt like it was about to explode. It was only a couple days since he checked into the hospital with a bad case of pneumonia, but in Kurt's mind, it was a couple days too many. The only thing he can do is lay there, waiting for the antibiotics the doctors were giving him to do their job so he could just go home.

 

Another bout of coughing made his throat flare in even more pain, and his entire body curled in on itself. Kurt grabbed the nearest pillow and hugged it to his chest, grateful that his dad had thought to bring the soft cases from his bed at home. _At least he could suffer on comfortable pillows,_ he thought as he tucked his knees closer to his chest in a fetal position. He groaned as he gathered the pillows as tightly as he could, trying to swallow past the pain in his throat.

 

"Kurt? You awake?" Kurt barely even perks up when he hears the regular nurse (how many times do I have to remind you to call me Blaine, Kurt?) come in to check his vitals, a routine that happens everyday at exactly 5:00 am. It sucked. It was terrible. And what made it absolutely worse was that on any normal day, Kurt would be checking out the insanely hot guy who was in charge of watching over him. But no, he had to be dying in pain and his hair is probably a mess and snot is probably running down his nose because he remembers at one point during the night crying from the pain in his throat and chest.

 

"Fight me," he mumbles from under his mountain of pillows. Blaine just laughs, and Kurt feels the pillows moving and then suddenly his face is the smiling down at him.

 

"Maybe later?" Blaine remarks, reaching for his arm to make sure the IV was still properly administering fluids or something like that. Kurt just lets the guy do what he needs to for the doctor, trying not to cough all over Blaine at any point. But eventually Blaine leaves, that stupidly cute smile on his face, flashing it at Kurt like he's the only one in the world who receives it.

 

He just buries himself back in the mountain of pillows with another groan.

 

Later that day, Blaine returns to check his vitals again. Kurt was alone, as usual, when Blaine walked in. Kurt had convinced Burt that he didn't need to visit everyday, that the hospital was taking care of him and that it was just a really bad case of pneumonia. And so when Blaine visited, Kurt was always alone.

 

"Your dad at work?" Blaine asks as he walks in. Kurt nods, grabbing a tissue because he can already feel another round of coughing struggling its way up his chest.

 

"I have to check your vitals again," Blaine explains. Kurt nods, knowing the reason why he came in.

 

"Fight me," he states again. Or, at least he tries to. What comes out is the beginning of it, but that cough attacks him at just the right moment so he starts dying again. Probably literally, because he's coughing so bad he can't breathe.

 

Blaine, for his credit, just smiles and gently pats his back as Kurt dies.

 

"You know, as tempting as it is, I probably shouldn't because you'd win," Blaine says. Kurt manages a weak laugh at that, his coughing finally stops and he takes greedy lungfuls of air. Blaine has him breathe deeply as he holds the cold stethoscope to his back, and the two of them talk for a little while Blaine does his job. They talk about Kurt's family, Blaine's family, Blaine's job, Kurt's college, meaningful and meaningless topics until Blaine has to leave before he gets in trouble for staying too long.

 

In total, it took Kurt about 11 days for the pneumonia to pass enough that doctors felt comfortable releasing him. He still had the occasional cough, he was still on several different antibiotics, but he felt better and stronger. Burt was signing his release papers and the necessary paperwork with the doctor when Blaine came into Kurt's room.

 

"Hey, you look so much better," he remarks. Kurt smiles and blushes slightly, even though he knows it's not a compliment but an observation from a medical perspective. Right?

 

"Here, I got you going away coffee," Blaine states, holding out a cup that Kurt just now noticed he was holding. Kurt accepts the cup, confused because they both know the coffee here was absolute crap, so why would Blaine be giving it to him? Blaine smiles at him, and then he _winks_. Kurt watches him go, fighting the urge to drop his jaw as he watches Blaine leave his small hospital room. _What the hell?_ Kurt thinks to himself.

 

He looks down at the cup of lukewarm coffee in his hands before he gets it. Written there in messy-trying-to-be-legible handwriting was a phone number. Underneath, Blaine had written two words.

 

_Fight me._


End file.
